The Storm
This is the eighth episode of Season 4. Summary The whole gang has gathered at Drake and Josh's house before Drake's big concert, but thanks to Walter's poor weather predictions they end up stuck in the house due to severe rain. Walter's boss Mr. Galloway wants Walter to go in heavy rain and give an accurate weather prediction. Josh is stuck outside in the rain at Drake's concert. Also the power is out and they only have a cranable tv. To top it all off Drake's two ex-girlfriends Christine and Lucy are there with his current girlfriend Carly laughing and talking about Drake, but they won't tell him what they are talking about. They only have one TV and you have to crank it to make it work. Crazy Steve makes Eric crank the TV so he can watch Dora most of the night until the crank breaks. At the end they all sing a song called "WE will Rock You" by Queen. Cast and Characters Main Character Drake Bell - Drake Parker Josh Peck - Josh Nichols Nancy Sullivan - Audrey Parker-Nichols Miranda Cosgrove - Megan Parker Jonathan Goldstein - Walter Nichols Guest Star Dann Mott- Gary Brittany Curran - Carly Gabrielle Christian - Lucy Jake Farrow - Gavin Jerry Trainor - Crazy Steve Yvette Nicole Brown - Helen Dubois Alec Medlock - Craig Ramirez Scott Halberstadt - Eric Blonowitz Trivia *Josh gets a bus for the band. He mentions he got the bus from getabus.org, which redirects you to iCarly.com *Walter thinks the word touché is pronounced "toosh". Walter made the same mistake in the episode "Driver's License". *Drake has a different band in every season. *Josh only appeared for the scene before the theme song. He was absent for the rest of the episode. *Drake mentions Spin City Records *Gavin mentions B.F. Wang's Goof *Despite the fact that Walter's inaccurate weather prediction,shouldn't Mr. Galloway be fired for putting an employee weatherman's health at risk when he told Walter to stand outside in the heavy rain and do a weather report? Because of this, Walter could catch the flu or get pnuemonia from the rain and, the fact that he was out there for a long time and he was declothed by the two guys which would definitely put him at risk for not only getting wet, but getting sick. Shouldn't there be some kind of weatherman work violation or something that Mr. Galloway is breaking? *What kind of mother would make their son go on the roof in the middle of a thunderstorm like Drake's mother did? Not only would the roof be wet making a high risk of falling off, but bring on the roof would also put Drake in danger of getting hit by lightning! Certainly the cost of fixing a bit of ceiling wouldn't be nearly the cost of the hospital bill if he fell or was struck by lightening. Also, there's no way it would equal the cost of Drake 's life if he died, which would have been a very real possibility had he gone on the roof. *Why on earth would two men without so much as a mask rob a newscaster during a live broadcast? That news is being broadcast to the whole town, so everyone would be able to know what they look like. Even with the power out, the news station would easily be able to produce a tape for the police. Gallery Storm-3.jpg F4319a20.jpg Normal DrakeAndJoshS04E08 -362862.jpg Category: Category:Season Four Episodes Category:season four Category:Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Trivia